Baby, feel this punk intensifie
by Oniria Caffeina
Summary: El no podía. Era imposible. El mostrar condescendencia hacia Kuroo Tetsurou era algo que no estaba dentro de los principios de Kei, es más, el no era condescendiente con nadie. ¿Qué privilegio tenía él para que sus reglas personales sean quebrantadas? KuroTsuki (SongFic)
La vida de Tsukishima Kei se consideraba normal. Un "normal" que al pronúncialo dejaba cierta sensación y sabor a monotonía cargado de un lúgubre sarcasmo.

"Sí claro, normal" pensaba cuando se quedaba a entrenar todas las tardes para el club de volley de la preparatoria Miyagi.

Era cierto que Kei no era una dulzura de persona, es más, si quisiéramos añadirle una comparación alimenticia a su personalidad diríamos que es más como un limón. Un rancio y amargo limón de cabellera rubia.

Todo a su alrededor era de acuerdo a lo que debería experimentar un adolescente como él. Bueno, un difícil y sarcástico adolescente con complejo de animales prehistóricos.

Era inteligente, era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso. Todos lo sabían y el también, así que cualquier oportunidad en donde bajaba la guardia y su altanera actitud era lastimada, no dudaba en declararse en indiferencia ante cualquiera. Era en discretamente egocéntrico. Un egocentrismo no tan llamativo, pero sus residuos brillaban como brillantina.

Sí, todos tenemos nuestros motivos. Él tenía los suyos, nadie lo culpa. Después de todo, las experiencias en tu niñez van definiendo las acciones que tomarás en un futuro. ¿Así que Kei sería un mediocre jugador y desperdiciaría sus atributos para el juego solo por esos recuerdos que lo perseguían como la luna te persigue cuando vas en auto? Eso último siempre se preguntaba el rubio al viajar en un vehículo cuando solía tener 6 años.

Pues el destino tenía otro plan para nuestro querido hijo menor de los Tsukishimas.

 _I've seen you in the mirror when the story began_

Y ahí estaba. El destino de nuevo le quería poner en el momento y lugar equivocado, es lo único que él pensaba mientras proyectaba una mueca de desprecio hacia un chico de poco centímetros más bajo que él y con una inusual cabellera pelinegra.

-Eh, Tsukki ¿Te vas a quedar a ahí parado o vas a venir?

" _Demonios"_ Era lo único que salía del subconsciente de Kei ¿Cuándo comenzó todo eso?

Pero no. Se trataba de Tsukishima Kei, no permitiría tan fácil que alguien como el capitán de Nekoma le hiciera perder los estribos.

 _I got no emotions for anybody else  
You better understand I'm in love with myself,  
Myself, my beautiful self_

Él no podía. Era imposible.

El mostrar condescendencia hacia Kuroo Tetsurou era algo que no estaba dentro de los principios de Kei. Es más, él no era condescendiente con nadie. ¿Qué privilegio tenía el para que sus reglas personales sean quebrantadas?

Pero bueno. Dicen que por algo se hicieron las reglas. Para romperlas.

-Puedes actuar con un poco más de motivación ¿Sabes?-Un frío y pesado comentario colisionaba en los nervios colapsados de Tsukishima. Eso tenía que ser un chiste.

-Y usted puede dejar de actuar como si realmente le importara mi rendimiento- Contestaba secamente Kei mientras se ajustaba los lentes en el puente de su nariz- No tiene por qué hacer esto, Kuroo-san.

-Pues tengo-Dio un paso adelante del rubio-No puedo estar tranquilo con esa aura de mediocridad emanando de ti, lentes-kun-decía posando una mano en el hombro del más alto.

-Le tengo una solución a su molestia- Se apartó del mayor para sacar la mano de este de su hombro-Puede irse y dejarme en paz.

-¿Ohoho? Bueno al parecer tenemos un problema-Volvió a acercarse al rubio pero esta vez estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro- No quiero dejarte en paz, lentes-Kun.

Esa sonrisa, esa estúpida y molesta sonrisa era la que vagaba en las pseudo-pesadillas de Tsukishima cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Era tan molesta, tan irritante. Como él. Él era irritante. Lo detestaba.

Odiaba como le hacía perder los estribos. Era como si un edificio colapsara en el cada vez que escuchaba los molestos comentarios que Kuroo lanzaba hacia él.

Todo estaba en orden, todo estaba normal ¿Por qué esto se volvió así?

 _Hello and goodbye in a run around sue  
You follow me around like a pretty pot of glue  
I kick you in the head you got nothing to say  
Get out of the way 'cause I gotta get away_

Pero ¿Todo estaba bien, verdad? Era lo mismo. Kei no necesitaba a nadie. Él amaba su ruidosa soledad mental.

Todo lo que necesitaba es omitir a Kuroo de todo. Como cuando el cerebro guarda solo lo que es importante dentro del subconsciente. El desecharía a Kuroo cual basura en un bote.

Aun así se preguntaba por qué cada vez que el capitán del equipo contrario le mandaba un mensaje, el seguía contestándolo. Es más ¿Por qué él le mandaba mensajes? Después de todo, el solo es un kohai al cual le enseñó unas cuantas técnicas le ayudó a mejorar sus habilidades. Cosa que Kei le costaba admitir.

¿Por qué siempre le deseaba buenos días? ¿Por qué siempre le deseaba buenas noches? ¿Por qué le contaba cuanto odiaba el estrés del tercer año? ¿Y POR QUÉ LE SEGUÍA CONTESTANDO A CADA MENSAJE?

Incógnitas, enigmas, preguntas.

Pobre Kei.

There ain't no moonlight after midnight  
I see you silly people out looking for delight  
Well I'm so happy I'm feeling so fine  
I'm watching all the rubbish, you're wasting my time

Mensaje tras mensaje. Todo se volvió una rutina.

Pero nada es para siempre y las cosas están en constante evolución.

 _ **Kuroo Tetsuro se encuentra en línea.**_

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** ¿Lentes-kun? ¿Estás ahí?

"¿Sí?

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** Jejeje ¿Cómo has estado?

"Bien, supongo"

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** ¿Eh? ¿Solo eso me vas a decir? ¿No me vas a preguntar cómo estoy?

"…"

"…¿Cómo está, Kuroo-san?"

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** Pues muy emocionado: D ¿Sabes por qué?

"…"

"No."

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** ¿Quieres saberlo? :D

"Francamente, no."

 **Kuroo Tetsurou: :(**

 _Visto 19:28_

 **Kuroo Tetsurou: :( :( :(**

 _Visto 19:29_

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** ¡TSUKKI!

"Le he dicho que no me diga así, Kuroo-san"

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** ¿Ya me vas a preguntar por qué? :DD

"…"

"Dios."

"¿Por qué?

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** ¿Adivina quién tiene entradas para uno de los conciertos que marcará tu vida? :D

"…"

"Kuroo-san, ¿Puede parar con esto e ir directo al punto?"

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** Adivina

 _Visto 19:32_

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** Está bieeen ¿Te acuerdas que una vez me dijiste que te gustaba Sex Pistols?

"Si ¿Y?"

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Este sábado varias bandas tocarán en un bar de Ikebukuro y el tema será Punk así que como te gusta Sex Pistols te deduje que también te gusta el género ¿Verdad? :D

"Bueno, sí ¿Y?"

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** Emm, me gustaría que me acompañaras.

"…"

"¿Por qué?"

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** Porque eres mi aprendiz favorito y como no pasar un momento de calidad junto a tí :D Soy como tu maestro, lentes-kun.

 _Visto 19:36_

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** ¡Tsukki!

Visto 19:37

Kuroo Tetsurou: Tsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkiiiiiiii

Visto 19:39

Era dificlil lidiar con Kuroo, sí, más que lidiar con Tsukishima.

Cuando el mayor quería algo, no se rendía fácilmente. Ya que ahí se encontraba. Contestando su llamada.

-¿Sí?

 _-¡Tsukki! Por favooooooooooor ¡Ven conmigo!_

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

 _-Ya te lo dije ¡Quiero pasar un rato contigo!_

-¿Por qué conmigo? ¿No tienes alguien más con quién ir?

 _-¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡Vamos, te vas a divertir! Es solo un rato, si quieres te puedes quedar durmiendo en mi casa y al siguiente día podemos salir al cine o tal vez a practicar más tus bloqueos._

-No lo entiendo…

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

-En serio ¿Por qué conmigo?

- _Porque sí, ¿Qué dices?_

-No lo sé.

- _¡Oh, vamos! ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo a intentar nuevas cosas?_

Lo había hablado antes, en mensajes cortos en los que Kei tardaba en contestar.

"¿Hay alguien que te guste?"

Tan monótona suena la pregunta y a la vez libera demasiada carga.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo la conversación cambio de rumbo y se comenzaron a preguntar si el género no importaba si se estaba enamorado de alguien. Esta concepción era dictaminada por el rubio, quien al ser cuestionado por el mayor, no tuvo más opción de contestar la pregunta honestamente. Quién lo hubiera dicho, Tsukishima sí tenía sentimientos.

La conversación seguía tejiversandose hasta el punto que terminó por parte del pelinegro con un "¿Y si yo te pidiera que salgamos?"

Kei no supo que contestar, así que simplemente hizo lo que el cerebro humano hace con la información irrelevante que intercepta durante el día. Omitirlo. Y así quedó al olvido el dichoso tema, o eso pensaba el menor.

-…

 **No feelings**

 _-¿Es así Kei? ¿Tienes miedo a lo que pueda pasar?_

-No.

 **No feelings**

 _-Entonces ven conmigo._

-No

 **No feelings**

 _-Cobarde_

 **For anybody else.**

-No piense que con decirme palabras "hirientes" me va a aludir.

 **No feelings**

 _-¿Ah sí? Pensé que tu mediocridad solo estaba en la cancha…_

 **No feelings**

Y Baam. Una bomba explotó en el sistema nervioso de Tsukishima.

-Está bien.

 **No feelings**

 _-Si sigues huyendo tu… ¿Qué?_

 **For anybody else.**

-Que está bien, iré con usted.

 _-¿En serio?_

 **Except for myself**

-Sí

 **My beautiful self**

 _-Bien, entonces ¿Te recogo el sábado en la estación?_

 **Your daddy's gone away**

-Está bien.

 **Be back another day**

 _-Te espero entonces, Tsukki_

 **See his picture hanging on your wall**

-Bien.

* * *

Asdfghjkl Dije que haría esto y lo hice:'v

Pensé que sería solo un one-shot pero acabó teniendo dos partes, sep, falta una: vv

Esta canción es tan Tsukki(?) es No feelings de Sex Pistols, y dije que metería a los Sex pistols sea como sea ;-;

Y bueeeh, no sé cuándo escriba la última parte, espero que mañana; A;

Espero que no haya quedado Ooc(?) aghkdghkl Kuroo que si Tsukki no quiere me tienes a mí, wn(¿?)

Se que habrá varios errores o weas pero comprendanme/33 necesito un beta ;-;

Nos vemoh en el próximo capítulo barrioh


End file.
